


Nervous Ticks

by Bestbuds55



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Music, Queen - Freeform, dealor - Freeform, early, fittingin, joger, protective!Roger, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: John's a bit of a nervous person and the people around him don't help. A story in which John is a bit a a mess and Roger just wants to get to know John. What he doesn't know is that John has a good reason to be introverted and quiet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Another story after my short Deacury story! I had the outline written and simply gathering dust because it was while Embrace Love was being done. Thought I'd give this story a try, because I liked the details I'd prewritten! Hope you enjoy.

John had never really fit in with anyone before joining the band, preferring it simply to sit at home and strum his base compared to going out and getting drinks with friends. It was easier when he didn't really have friends. Still, that's what led to him being one of the most amazing best players ever. (Freddie's words not his.)

He'd tried out for Queen because his little sister was beginning to show the same loner habits as him and he wanted to show her that it could be fun to do group activities. He didn't want her to have a boring life because she had him as an example to live by. John was quick to make to decision that even if he hated it; he would stick with this band called Queen. His mother had sounded both surprised and proud on the phone call that he told her. And even if it ended up being terrible, that was enough for him.

He had been in a band before, even if it had been a crappy high school music class one. It hadn't been his choice and he had barely ever spoken to the other members. No one had cared about anything and he could only remembering them practicing together once. Going from that to actually preforming in front of was completely nerve wracking. He did it for his little sister and mother on his mind; liking that they thought better of him for putting himself out there.

After their first few performances he had escaped easily, with no one paying him any mind. A few murmured excuses made it easy enough; he had no money for drinking tonight, a test early in the morning or homework to still complete. He had even once use the excuse that he had to ask about a work shift, and he didn't even have a job. The boys wouldn't know that though, as he hadn't told them much about him. No one had yet to ask about his supposed job either, so John figured that no one even cared about his ditching.

It was hard fitting into a group of people that it existed before he knew them, and he has yet to really find his place. Brian was clearly the smart one, and that was one thing John himself was used to being. In his last band John could have sworn the other's had a brain between the four of them and most of its conscious was sex acts. John had chosen to stay quiet and then one day they told him they needed someone with more opinions. That had been back in high school and he still occasionally thought about it. It didn't matter, no one was actually friends. The band hadn't even tried to look for more opinions, just disbanding because when the semester was over they finally could. John supposed they thought he might be upset about it for some reason and wanted to let him down easy first. He hadn't cared.

In the first band practice that he had had with Queen, John had attempted to make a friend of Brian but found he couldn't really hold conversation with him because he was always saying scarily big words. John was afraid to ask about them because he didn't want to seem like a child. Freddie was fine for flirting with and always seemed to be happy as long as John nodded along to whatever he was saying. Roger though, was a completely different case.

Roger was definitely a likes to talk about sex person and still very smart on top of that. It flustered John to even talk to him and the blond didn't even seem to mind. Or maybe he didn't notice because of how busy he was always trying to grab John. The man was the most physical person John had ever met. John had ducked out of Roger's grasp many times and continually had make space for himself to stand. Like, Roger liked to come up from behind and just lean on him like a wall or post. Weirdo.

Everyone really seem to like him, and that made it easier. They laughed graciously at the jokes that he knew weren't funny, and smiled and patted him on the back when he did something good musically. It gave him courage to step out of his loner shadow and talk to them all on a more personal level. That didn't include the shows though. Speaking out in front of a crowd of strangers seemed impossible, as John only lost his voice with the more people present. He'd had a few bad experiences in his life with crowds of people and it was hard to not relive when in one.

As a young teen he had been cornered and groped by a group of older boy who thought it was funny how red he turned. He'd never told anyone about it, but still had nightmares. They came at him every time they could just after school ended for the better part of a year. One time they'd even gone as far as pulling down his shorts. John had never cried so hard or loud before. 

He'd told his teacher after that and gotten a funny look from the old lady. What he hadn't realized then was that she just expected him to deal with or punch them. That's what was expected of boys after all. He ended up collapsing in the hallway when one of them brushed up against him in the middle of the day. He could remember the feeling of the other boys hard on explicitly. It haunted him. 

That had been the last time it had happened and John had never found out who had actually helped him. He didn't really want too, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful. It was years later and he now had a semi interest in those kinds of things, but if someone touched him the wrong way he was out of there. 

All the excuses he used were bullshit, but allowed him to escape from the building without much problem. The boys had always graciously let him escape and questioned him none. He figured it was the grace period on their new friendship and unwillingness to fight him about it in front of a crowd. Tonight was different though, and John felt his stomach upset it being caught in a lie.

The performance had been amazing and the bar had been packed, swinging around to the  beat of the bands music. John had packed up as soon as they were done, intent to leaving with his trusty base. He would take a shower back home and have a celebratory nightcap away from the crowd. It unfortunately didn't happen that way.

Roger had grabbed on to his wrist and pulled him close as soon as his instrument was packed. John gave him a panicked look and almost struggled pathetically in the grip, but didn't want to make a scene in public. Why was Roger like this? His heart raced at the very idea of being trapped and captured. John tried not to tear up, Roger was his friend and would never do anything malicious. 

"Come on John, first drinks on me. Let's go grab a booth, the others have already been surrounded by fans. Let's just sneak away quietly, I've got big plans for us tonight." Roger sounded like he'd had a few drinks already, which was impressive because they'd been done for all of ten minutes. John could only wonder through his upset mind if Roger had been drinking before the concert.

John didn't want to grab a drink with Roger but had no idea how to reject the man. He was clingy and soaked with sweat, not a good combination if you asked John. It was definitely time for one of John's excuses, but his mind was drawing a blank. He barely had time to wrinkle his nose about Roger's smell before the blond was trying to physically move him towards a dark booth. Not good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Having a bit of a pool day with a few drinks. Thought I'd still write the next chapter anyways. Hopefully it's still good ;)

"Roger, I don't really wanna have drinks tonight. Maybe next time, I'm just gonna go home." John tried to murmur while resisting against Roger's pulling. The blond was a lot stronger then John had pictured him being and the only advantage John had was being slightly taller. It wasn't much of an advantage to beginning with and when John hunched over like he definitely was, it was reduced to nothing. It was so hard not to cry when Roger was holding him there against his will.

Roger whipped around to look him in the eye and John could see that usual anger he held clouded over with disappointment. John hated very much when people would look at him with disappointment. Just what exactly was the blond's problem? He was trying his best and if that wasn't enough for Roger then he should just leave John alone.

"Stop trying to run away from me John, I just wanna be friends. You don't have to be scared of me, I'll treat you good. Just come and have a seat with me." Roger said almost carefully, he let go of John for a second only to catch his hand. That's not exactly what John wanted, but it was much better then feeling trapped. 

John blushed because he'd never held hand with anyone before and now Roger was doing it with permission. Was that something that he should voice out loud? He trembled in confusion and let his eyes dart away from Roger for a few seconds to think. The way that Roger simply squeezed his hand with those rough calloused fingers didn't help with his panicked thoughts.

"What do you mean treat me good? I-I'm not sc-s-scared." John instantly cursed the lame stuttering of his voice and flinched when Roger brought his hand upwards. Roger carefully kissed at John's knuckles, squeezing their fingers together gracefully. John's face was so red and hot that he felt he might die if he received any more attention.

"Roger I can't. There's so many people." John's voice came out low and quiet, like it was dying out. There was so many people and someone bumped into him from behind, making him jump. He tried to focus on Roger but some girl who enjoyed the show had sauntered over and were trying to get the blonds attention.

The fact that Roger didn't let go of his hand was the only thing keeping John in the building. It was perhaps a bit dramatic but he was considering loosing the hand to get away at this point. The girl giggled and didn't even seem to care how grossly sweaty Roger was. Maybe they were into that, but John was absolutely not. He wanted to go home.

"Girls, I've already promised myself to this lovely boy for the night. Sorry." Roger grinned and bowed like the dramatic creature he was. He hold tight onto John's hand in effort to keep the younger man with him and didn't seem to notice all the pouts he got. John shook at the nasty look a couple of women shot him. Oh god, just what was Roger insinuating?

He got even closer to show his point, hooking a sweaty arm around John's waist and still not letting go of the hand. "What got you all scared Sweetie? It'll just be me and you and a couple of drinks." Roger's voice sounded wonderful and John was very sure that he practically never got a no from anyone. The sweetie nickname made John's throat feel dry, that was usually Freddie's thing and he'd never heard Roger use it before.

"I just don't like the crowd and I'm tired after our performance. Plus it's dark and people keep touching me." John didn't mean to sound so whiny, but it came out like that anyways. He struggled briefly in Roger hold on him. He felt humiliated and was suddenly having trouble breathing. A panic attack in front of his maybe friend in the middle of a club was something John absolutely did not want. It seemed to be happening anyways.

Roger leaned forward to touch their foreheads together and shushed at John. "It's alright John, I know you're nervous. I just wanna be friends, you don't have to do anything but sit with me. Don't even have to drink if you don't want to." Roger sounded both sweet and sincere, which John had not expected. It made him feel a bit better, which was surprising.

He didn't want to just give in, but people were starting to notice how long they've been stand in the middle of the floor. A few curious eyes had John finally moving and nodding his head to Roger. "Alright, I'll sit with you. Just for a little while though." It felt a bit like losing to give in at this point.

Roger smiled brightly and hugged John before continuing on to tug him toward the booth that he'd originally wanted to park them at. John shook in his boots at all the physical touching from Roger, and had to tell his body not to tear up. The blond seemingly took no notice of his plight and simply drug him along.

Along the way John let out a yelp as someone slapped his ass and practically had to jump into Roger's arms because it made the trembling worse. He whimpered and this time clutches at Roger for support. God, why were people such assholes? All he wanted was to be left alone and guys seemed to go out of their way to feel up his ass. John wanted to cry into Roger's arms at that moment.

"What's the matter Johnny?" Roger sounded confused, so he definitely had no idea what happened. Then there was a great amount of anger in Roger's eyes as the hand came back to sooth over John's rump. "Fuck hey! Who the fuck said you could touch him like that you pervert! Get out of here before I beat you black and blue." 

John was happy that Roger was quick to defend him, but wished it hadn't been necessary in the first place. The blond didn't let him turn around to see just who had been touching him and held on protectively like John was some maiden. John had yet to see Roger so furious and he was glad those flares weren't directed at him.

"Thank you." He murmured feeling very appreciative that Roger was around all of the sudden. It was quite easy to realize that he preferred Roger's wandering hands to that of a strangers any day. At least Roger had always been upfront about whatever he wanted. He could place trust easily in that.

"Don't thank me John, they shouldn't have touched you at all. Fuck, is this why you always wanna leave? Do people just touch you without permission?" Roger's grip was tight, unrelenting and he was completely serious. He held onto John like he was something precious, even with all the odd looks they were getting from other people in the club.

John flushed a deep shade of red, and he just nodded his head to avoid talking. He'd been felt up at one of their events before and was in fact beginning to think that a few of the fans were trying to get him alone. It wasn't a big deal and John wasn't even truly interested. He wanted to lose his virginity to someone special, that loved him. Was that a thing to admit to his friend though?

"Answer me John." Roger stopped them both from moving and put a hand on John's chin. It was an intimate gesture and made John a bit uncomfortable. It was almost like Roger was going to kiss him, but John knew that the blond was just trying to look into his eyes.

"Yes, a few times. I think there's a few people watching me when we perform and the guys are quite handsy." John admitted, suddenly giving up all his troubled thoughts. It was probably better that someone know and Roger was a logical choice. He would put up a fight for John if necessary because that was the type of guy he was.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? It's not okay that people are coming up and groping you!" Roger was clearly angry, but cooled down when John choose to cling to him. It was a good thing that John had taken notice that physical contact seemed to calm Roger down. Even if he hated it, he could stand it to ensure that Roger didn't do anything crazy.

"I didn't want to be a bother, plus it's kind strange. A guy getting groped by another guy and all that." John stuttered a bit, showing off just how upset he was. 

"All that nothing, someone makes you uncomfortable you come and get me. Fuck, call out my name and I'll be there in a second. If they try to talk to you tell them your taken." Roger was more serious then John had ever saw him and he was worried that the blond might burst a blood vessel.

John wasn't exactly sure why he'd tell anyone he was taken when he clearly wasn't, but was done with this nerve wracking conversation. "Yes Roger." He chanted and nodded with a shy smile.

Roger smiled and nodded back, before going back to leading John to the booth. Why had it remained free all this time?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: It's been a very long week. Which mean I need to write some adorable Dealor to get me through. Hope everyone enjoys!

John was physically stuffed into a small booth with Roger practically sitting on top of them. He whimpered a bit but even though Roger gave him a funny look, he didn't move. If anything Roger seemed to slink closer and lean in. Not giving John any personal space to breath at all.

"Roger, you're so close." John could help but whimper out and squirm uncomfortably. This man was going to have to learn the concept of person space if they were going to be friends. John would prefer if they weren't touching at all to be honest.

"Don't worry about it Love, if I'm this close no one else will dare touch you." Roger said with a grin. John admittedly liked when one of the boys gave him a cute nickname, but had never been referred to as Love before. Like, ever in his life before. What's worse is that Roger seemed like he was generally trying to help. If they practically sat in each other's laps then there would be no room for others and their wandering hands to come at him.

Moments later, a drink was stuffed into his hand and it definitely wasn't beer. He sniffed at it, shuttering at the strong smell. This wasn't something that he would normally drink, but that also wasn't something he could just say to Roger. The blond was staring at him expectantly. John could feel himself start to sweat, feeling the pressure. His lip wobbled slightly and he glanced away from Roger to try and get his bearings.

John briefly wondered how Roger had managed to get them drinks so fast, it was like he had a groupie on standby for alcohol. He wouldn't put it past Roger. It was surprising, because Roger also said he didn't have to drink. He'd never told anyone what they wanted to drink and John was worried for his own safety while looking at the drink in front of him.

"Roger, you said it was fine if I just sat with you. I'm not so sure drinking is a good idea." John's voice was soft, and a bit shy. Roger had already bought the drink clearly, and John was going to have to drink it. Such a waste of money if he didn't. His mom hated when he waisted money on anything and he could practically hear her scolding him. Roger bought him something so man up and drink it.

Roger pouted about it clearly a bit upset that John didn't want to get drunk. John gave him a bit of a grimace when he took a sip of the concoction. He nearly gagged at the taste and immediately noted that he couldn't even tell what alcohol it contained. A mix of many most likely. He whimpered without even meaning to and bit at his lip from the embarrassment.

John was sure Roger would laugh when he found that he had to shake his head to regain the ability to speak. The blond instead looked upset when he opened his eyes back up. "Wha- the matter?" John's voice was high pitched and squeaky, giving away how much the horrible drink affected him.

"Ah Dear, I'm so sorry they brought you something so strong. I'll get you something else. How about a beer or something fruity?" Roger said with a frown present on his face. He looked even more upset then when John had said he didn't want to drink. Man should make up his mind.

John physically shrunk in on himself and hunched over; this was humiliating. "I don't want any trouble." He whispered and tightened his grip on the disgusting drink. He felt like crying. Was it the combination of the tiny bit of alcohol after someone touching him inappropriately that had him feeling this way? John hated it and he still wanted to go home.

Roger's eyes were soft and so was the gentle touch to his shoulder. "John, it's no trouble at all. I'll just drink that and we'll make sure you get something you'll like." John took a moment to look into Roger's eyes and he almost wished he hadn't. They were full of love and John wasn't sure he was ready to face that.

There was no arguing with Roger, or at least John didn't have the energy to do so. He simply nodded with defeat and pushed the terrible drink over to Roger. Who downed it like water and wrapped his arm around John's shoulder. That was probably meant to be comforting. It wasn't. 

John felt a bit pathetic as Roger kept his arm secure and called over to a roaming waitress to get him a new drink. At least John hopes she was a waitress and not someone that Roger just charmed into doing this for him. John felt a bit humiliated knowing that someone else knew he couldn't handle such a strong drink. Was there something wrong with him?

"Think I'm gonna just go Roger, don't wanna keep you from the ladies after all." He muttered, trying to get up and away from the situation. He felt jittery and upset, and had definitely had enough of this night. 

Roger held him still and blocked his way out, "Don't leave just yet Deaky, I want to get to know you. You're not going to sneak away as easily tonight." Roger said with a grin. John felt his heart stutter and he bit his lips, tasting blood.

John twiddled his thumbs nervously and darted his eyes to and from Roger several times. This was driving him crazy, and now he had to take notice of how the terrible drink hadn't even made Roger blink funny. "It's too loud and there are too many people here." John managed to say, still trying to stand up.

Roger looked a bit alarmed at his words and actually let him go this time. John stood up in the booth still blocked by Roger and the wall. He felt cornered in an instant and John breath hitches as he tried to breath deeply. This wasn't good at all, it didn't even feel like he was getting oxygen. His finger tingled with a bit of protest and John had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. John was much to nervous to push past Roger and now was regretting standing up. It was just bringing attention to himself in the dark room.

John closed his eyes and took a shaken gasp of air. What even was happening to him? John turned towards Roger, with the panic present in his eyes. He was suddenly worried that he was going to pass out in this dingy little bar, and would wake up in an unknown place all alone. A single tear made its way down his cheek and John whimpered. This was scary and he had made some poor decisions. Roger must think he's crazy.

He needed someone to save him.


	4. Chapter 4

Roger was grabbing at John's hand to catch his attention, which seem to work momentarily. John gave him wide eyes and sniffles slightly. His other hand came up and wiped away the tear that had fallen, and for some reason he found himself feeling braver knowing that Roger was right there.

The comfort lasted for seconds after that, as Roger decided to drag him down onto his lap. It was uncomfortable being on another man's lap, and John had certainly never been in a situation like this before. Somehow, he was less embarrassed then when standing. It probably had something to do with the fact that Roger was calmly shushing into his ear. 

That didn't stop John from whimpering and squirming against the other man. He was worried about other people seeing him and Roger like this, for no other reason this shit could get a man beat up. The 70's were not the most understanding of times. He tried to stand back up but Roger just held him down. A hand came up to brush against his cheek, probably wiping away the tear line he had. John found himself leaning into that comforting hand, lovely the warmth it provided.

"Don't fight me John, you just bit through your lip and are definitely bleeding. Let me just grab a napkin for you. Geez, what has you so panicked? I told you would be safe here with me. Don't worry about anyone else baby, just think about you and me." Roger's voice was kind, and quiet compared to the room around them. Compared to even Roger's usually demanding tone.

Roger held him close and grab the napkins on the table just as he stated. He held it up to John's mouth, and put on a light pressure. It was a welcomed and gentle touch. All touches should be just like this one and John wouldn't have a problem with it. Where had Roger learn to be so kind? It stung a bit, but John remained calm and brave for Roger. 

The blonde was quick to lightly mop up the small amounts of blood that it spilled from John's lip. Obviously trying to be gentle, incase he was in any pain. John wasn't, but very much appreciated those callused fingers dancing over his skin. They were welcomed after the mini panic attack he had just had. All of the comfort was.  

"You don't have to be so nervous around me Johnny, I'll make sure you're taken care of. Don't worry about the crowd, I'm here for you. If you would let me, I will always be there for you." Roger soothed at him in a kind voice.

John glance back and wriggled slightly on Roger's lap. He took in the way that Roger momentarily averted his eyes and was quick to grab ahold of John's hips. Curious move, for a man that had just pulled John to sit on his lap. Was he nervous about something all the sudden? 

"What's wrong Roger?" John whispered, feeling a bit unsure. If Roger has spotted someone hostile coming toward them, he would surely tell John? 

"Nothing babe, just don't want you to move around to much. You could fall off and get hurt." Roger tried to reason, but it sounded absolutely ridiculous. John snorted, appreciating the humor with the situation after that terrible moment he had just had.

"Please Roger, I'd fall like 6 inches and you definitely would catch me." John blurted out, feeling a bit confused at the sudden change of mood. It was welcome, any distraction right now a good one.

"Well look who's being all sassy now, are you feeling a bit better? Sitting on ole' Roger's lap does that to people." Roger said and John just knew that he had received a flirtatious wink along with those words. He was much to embarrassed to turn back and look at Roger with how red his face had turned.

"Bet you say that to everyone who'll give you the time of day Rog." He muttered and giggled feeling a bit better with his newly uplifted spirits. The blond always seems good for making John's day. Every time they seemed to be in the same room, Roger took special care of John. It's was nice to be treated like he was special.

"Well yeah, but I don't usually have to work this hard for it. It's okay though, because you're twice as gorgeous as anyone else I've ever tried to put the moves on. Beautiful and shy, that's the killer combination." Roger continued on like he wasn't telling another man seductive things. Then again, John had never asked if Roger swung both ways. He's never been asked his sexuality either and had thought it best to not say anything about the subject.

He liked the way that Roger's hand sat with a light grip on his hips, a comforting weight that perhaps showed proof that Roger had an interest in him. It didn't really surprise him. What did surprise him was the attention and compliments he was getting from Roger. They made him squirmy and red all at once, and more then that John appreciated Roger's friendship. 

He hadn't gotten compliments from anyone in his life before, and certainly not after someone had seen him in full panic mode. Usually people avoided him after that or on one memorable occasion had been called an unnatural freak. John had locked himself away and cried for days when that had happened. 

"Don't joke around like that Roger, you're making me blush." He said in a shy tone, biting down on his lip and taking a glance back at Roger. 

Roger's eyes were fixated to the back of John's neck, seeming to be in a bit of a daze. John wiggles once more and gasped when he felt something oddly solid underneath him in a place that he wasn't expecting. He made a squeaking sound when his brain caught up with exactly what that thing would be. 

God, Roger was actually turned on by his awkward flailing and panicked mood. John kind of liked it and even liked feeling that half hard cock nestle safely in between his butt cheeks when he swayed in place in just the correct movement. It made him feel powerful.

"You can believe in me Johnny, I'll take care of you. We'd be so great together Sweetie." Roger's tone was kind and calm.

John whimpered back in response and found his voice to whisper; "Don't like being called Johnny."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter in what seems to have been forever. Took a major break from writing and worked myself to death. ;) Feeling good for the first time in a long time. More to come.

Roger considered his plight with all the respect in the world and gave John a few seconds to wallow. Necessary seconds, as John had not meant to be so upfront or seemingly rude about it. This was not how one flirted or made friends. Time was a necessary component in their friendship it seemed and John liked the respect that Roger seemed to have for it.

"Deaky then, a play on your last name instead." Roger said without hesitation, like he had already been thinking about it. John immediately found that he liked the name a lot better. Perhaps he liked it because Roger had thought it up for him. He could happily be called that for the rest of his life knowing that Roger had taken the time and effort to create it for him.

"Sounds nice, you're really smart Roger." He slurred tiredly, like he had had a lot more to drink then a single sip. It was certainly getting late and John was always feeling drained from being in a crowd of people. He needed a nice shower and Roger also needed to wash down. John mind quietly suggested that they could just save water and do it together, but he brushed off that thought. 

That didn't sound like him at all. Or maybe, it was like him when he got used to and actually liked a person. Did he actually want Roger to touch him all the time? God, he was apparently such a contradictory bitch that he couldn't even keep his own opinions straight. What kind of man was he turning into?

Roger grinned at him and removed the napkin from John's face as the slow trickle of blood had finally come to a stop. John made an aborted snort from deep in his throat at how gentle Roger was being. What happened to the man that he was holding him in his seat before? Or maybe that had been John's overactive imagination.

"Does that feel better Love? It's already stopped bleeding, and it'll stay that way if you don't chew on it again." Roger's tone was kind and he swiped his thumb over John's cheek, almost lovingly. John's eyes closed at the gentle touch and he thought about leaning forward to kiss the blond in that moment.

"You make me feel better Roger, thank you for that." John was honest and open in that moment, making full eye contact with Roger. His mood had turned from upset to cheerful, all because of how caring Roger surprisingly was. John wished that he could always feel like this.

Roger reached over around John and grabbed at his own drink, downing the half full glass like a pro. It made John realize that he was still on Roger's lap and people were staring at them. It wasn't many people, but enough that John had to squirm and look away with a blush presently present on his face. This was very nearly too much. God, he hated people who stared.

"Roger, don't you care that people are seeing us like this?" John whispered, leaning in close to the blond's ear because he felt like that voice of his wasn't going to work. He could practically feel Roger's eyes wondering over his face and had to fight the urge to hide. The only thing that he was going to be able to do in that position was push his face into the crook of Roger's neck. John didn't know if Roger would appreciate that. The eyes around him combined with those curious looks made him want to anyways.

John had always been a bit weird compared to other people and sometimes it caused them to stare. He was quiet and a bit twitchy, always moving around. It freaked a lot of people out and they often didn't know how to deal with him. He squirmed once more in Roger lap, not even minding that he could feel that half erection that Roger had been sporting for way to long at this point to be an accidental thing. Why was it comforting that he could feel that weight between his butt cheeks if he moved just right?

Roger made a growling noise from the back of his throat and gripped harshly onto John's hips for what seemed like a single second. The blond humped up slightly in a motion that could have been mistaken for Roger trying to get comfortable with the heavy weight on top of him. John knew it was more then that, most likely retaliation for his own movements. John liked it, a lot. 

It was a special thing that Roger didn't think him weird or a freak. Just like this experience of being able to sit on Roger's lap. He was a full grown man after all. This was a once in a life time kind of experience for him and he wanted to remember every moment of it. Or would Roger continue to just pull him to have a seat as their friendship continued? John liked the feeling and even the odd warmth from it. Was this really what friends did? Was it alright with him if it wasn't?

Roger was talking and John knew it, but couldn't focus on a single word. It was something about the drinks because he kept motioning toward the glasses on the table. John found himself closing his eyes for a moment instead of even trying for that conversation. He couldn't focus and knew he was being a terrible friend.

That was one of the reasons why he liked music so much, it always gave him something to focus on. All he could think about right now was how warm Roger's lap was and how nice it was to lean back against that slim chest. Roger seemed to have the perfect ratio of firm and squishy that made this the optimal experience. John would never be able to say that out loud and if he did Roger would probably hit him.

The relaxed moment came to an end when some girls from the club wondered close to the booth. John tensed up again and nearly whimpered when Roger reaction was to soothingly stroke his back. Would it feel better if he rubbed somewhere else?

The girls giggled again and started flirting with Roger like John didn't exist at all. Maybe it was better that way, because John's voice didn't want to work anyways. How many times had his voice failed him today? Why was he even still here? Roger could have the lovely ladies keep him company and John could have a bath at home. Everyone could be happy if Roger wasn't so fucking persistent.

He was more then ready to run away from the whole situation, uncaring that Roger's arm was still wrapped around his waist. People around them talked and flirted, but that didn't matter because John found his brain short circuited. Roger leaned forward as if to hide from the women and cheekily nosed at the back of John neck.


	6. Chapter 6

"Roger, let us buy you a drink for the amazing performance tonight." The girls giggled and talked in sync like they had done that many times before. John wondered if it was all a tailored act or if they were great friends. Had they met tonight at the show or was this a very common occurrence for the pair? Was Roger the first to be almost hunted by these two or just another in the line up of many.

John squirmed, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation and relished the way that Roger hissed about his movement. He was still noticeably hard and John had to bite at his lip to stop a naughty smile from blooming forth. It was already weird enough to be sitting on another man's lap, he didn't really want to add a psychopathic grin to the list. He gasped slightly in surprise as Roger retaliated by tugging down firmly on John's hips, making that firm part of his body part plush asscheeks give to nestle it in exactly the right spot.

"Well ladies, a drink from you sounds tempting. Though I already have a bit of company and he's quite comfortable. Not to mention warm, like my own little heater." Roger kept talking like he wasn't embarrassing the hell out of John. Not to mention the uncomfortable looks the women were giving him. Never Roger, just John. Like he was an obstacle in the way.

He shivered under the sudden turned hateful gaze of the ladies in front of them and could feel the way that Roger was questioning what was wrong. The hands on his hips flexed in a seemingly questioning manor and John shuttered back after meeting the eyes of one of the girls accidentally.

"Roger, we could be so much better then him. Warmer too, if you'd let us. Wetter." John let himself wonder if her tits were as fake as the cheer and acceptance in her voice. Roger grinned at them and John used the moment to try and move out of his lap again. They both struggled against one another for a single moment before John felted drained and compliant again. These women were literally offering Roger sex and he was still refusing to leave John alone. The blond was supposed to be a local sex symbol; what was his reason for this show? 

"We'll be back with a drink for you Mr. Taylor, and you should really consider coming to your senses. We could make each other feel so good all night long, if you'll only allow it." The push women circled away from them after that and John slumped defeated in Roger's lap. This was such an embarrassment and he wasn't even sure what Roger was playing at. 

It was with clarity that John started to have a wonderfully devious thought. Roger was hard under his ass and it just might be all for him and not for those bitchy women that wouldn't leave them to their own little world. Could it possibly be that the blond was more interested in what he could give then a tight, wet pussy? God, now John really needed a drink. He sudden felt like the world would be much easier to process while drunk.

"Roger, do you know what those girls are telling you?" John asked quietly, trying to resist the urge to turn and look Roger in the eye. This was already embarrassing enough and as much as he wanted to see the blonds expression, that would mean Roger could see his as well. John didn't trust his face at that moment.

"I do John, but I'm really not looking to stand up right now. Could be a bit indecent, if you feel me. Besides, I got this pretty thing in my arms already and that means I'm taken for the night." Roger voice sounded like he was telling a joke, but the words struck John's heart in a special spot. John swallowed harshly, as discreetly as he could manage. God, Roger knew all the right words to say.

"Just for the night?" The question came out without John even meaning it to, and he blushed deep red because of it. He was never sure why his brain wasn't attached to that mouth of his, but it would get him in a lot less trouble if he could get them to communicate.

Roger felt stiff under him and it was suddenly for a completely didn't reason. It took a moment, but then he ran a comforting hand down the length of John's back. "No Deaky, not just tonight. We've got a long road ahead of us and I could be yours all the way through. You and I; through fame, fortune and most importantly music." 

John felt impressed and out of breath all at once; Roger couldn't actually be offering that? There was practically no reason for him to do that, as they were barely even friends! Sure the success of the band perhaps made it obvious that they should get used to one another, but what Roger was taking about shot way past that. If John was a woman, he/she would have taken that as a proposal. 

"I want to be there for you every step of the way, like you have been for me too. Roger, I'm sure we'll do great things together. Those women though, they want to fuck you and keep looking at me like I'm in the way. So, just let me move." The point of John speech was to make Roger realize what the obvious women had obviously been insinuating.

"Don't be so nervous babe, here I'll even help you out." Roger answered like he had some kind of fucking solution to John be upset with the situation. "Girls, I'm sure you noticed our brand new bass player, Deaky. He's a bit nervous so be kind to him as well." Roger explained, leaving out of the conversation why he had another man on his lap. The girls giggle politely, probably already too drunk to care and happy with any attention he gave to them. John was grateful they didn't even try to speak to him, but he still didn't enjoy the stares.

Of course, he was staring silently at them as well so it kind of made sense that they stared back. These women were definitely predators and he was nothing more then in the way of their kill. It was nearly scary. A hand soothes down his back as Roger leaned close to whisper at him. "Introduce yourself to these nice ladies Deaky, don't worry they're all really nice."

Roger didn't know the first thing about these girls. John took a deep breath and frowned towards the crowd, he just wanted to go home. He never had to deal with new people at a safe home. Especially not ones that has been made Roger had clearly slept with at some point. He had to have, why would these women be so persistent if they hadn't already known they'd be in for a great night?

He felt a bit like Roger was holding him hostage and now he had to play nice with others too. He sighed and did what he was told.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well you know how it is, things get a bit worse before they get better. Don't worry though because next chapter will totally be the one were things take a turn for the better. :)

All of the sound in the bar seem to be much too loud, it was an unreasonable time before John found his voice. "I'm John, I play bass." That's all that came out and he could tell that the women were both uncomfortable and growing  increasingly bored with them. Or maybe, it was just him because John didn't think that anyone could have that attitude towards Roger. Maybe if he was especially lucky, they would leave them alone. 

John wiggles uncomfortably on the blond's lap and was this time unsurprised that Roger was quick to hold him down. The women looked a bit disgusted and John had to feel ashamed about that. This wasn't the type of thing that one would do in public. He'd spent his whole life trying to be a good boy and now he was definitely not being good. Shit, he had to save this situation somehow. 

"I, ahh- think you're both pretty." John tried to lamely compliment. It wasn't sincere at all but he knew they didn't care. He was just in the way during this situation. John leaned back against Roger without thinking about it and witnessed the little pleases sound Roger made as he did so. The blond was such a weird guy.

Much to John's surprise, and his happiness Roger was quick to wave the girls away at that point. The blonde explained that he wasn't going with them right now. The women cleared away looking a bit upset and John match the feeling. He had bite down on his cheek to not panic at the glares and side looks he was now getting. 

A feeling of panic bubbled. "I'm such a mess, sorry for everything. Let me go home and jus tell Freddie I quit." He breathed out upset at himself and the world. 

Roger looked upset in that moment as well, gripping him even tighter than he did before. "What? You can't quit Deaky. We sound amazing together and you're already part of the group. We all love you, it doesn't matter that you're a bit awkward." Roger spoke fast like he was afraid that John was going to up and disappear on him.

Roger looked a bit confused, like he didn't understand what John was even talking about. Life must of been so easy for him, Roger never seemed to let people down. John was jealous of that and desperately wanted to be more like the blonde. To be able to just pull someone onto his lap and not care about staring eyes. To hold them close in a not even sexual way, like it was the most natural thing.

"I make people uncomfortable and that's going to be a problem, Bri see you guys are going places." John rattled back fighting what Roger said. There was know way it was true anyways, people didn't just love freely like that in reality. John had never even had people want to be his friend before and now Roger was spouting shit about love. He didn't believe it.

"Well I like you and want you to stay. Besides, you're like Fred's new baby, he won't let you just quit." Roger countered back at John. Hugging John close from behind, and trying his best to convince him that this wasn't just bullshit. 

"Not a baby." John sniffed indignantly. God this was embarrassing.

"Yeah you are Deaky boy, barely 18 and now you're looking gorgeous in my lap; in a club no less. So innocent that it makes me want to take care of you. Or maybe ruin you." Roger said with wandering hands. He grabbed at John's upper thighs and held him close once more, but with a greater intention then he had had the rest of the evening.

John squirmed with the implications and tone of Rogers words. This was making John even more uncomfortable and he had to pause when Roger suddenly decided to harshly suck in a breath. They had been playing this game for most of the night now and John was feeling over it.

The hand momentarily loosened his grip and John wrenched away, finally standing outside the booth a ways from Roger. The blonde looked upset that he had managed to get away and John's heart pounding fast. John could barely believe that he was standing still instead of bolting away. This was all getting to be too much for him, everything was so loud and he just wanted to be at home.

A woman came up from behind him and sooth her hands over John's quiver and hips. "Hey music boy, want to come and have a dance with me?" She slurred, more than a little bit drunk. John's eyes went wide and he panicked in the worst of ways. Now it wasn't just Roger touching him, but complete strangers that smelled of bad choices coming out of the darkness to grab at him when he was vulnerable.

He quickly struggled away from her, making his way out of the pub. Bolting away from everything like the scared little boy he was, not turning back to see the look on Roger face. The blond was probably ashamed for trying to be his friend at this point and John just couldn't deal with a look of disappointment on those soft blond features.

He hadn't even stopped to pick up his instrument from the backroom, just running out into the night. He was a good 40 minute walk from his flat, but at this frenzied run it would probably only be 30.

"John wait!" A voice behind him shouted letting him know that Roger had followed him out of the pub. God, why was this happening? He should've have been so bold to join a band, should have just went along with his pathetically quit life. This was no ones fault but he own and John resolves to never leave his house again if he managed to get away tonight.

John didn't slow down or even answer the blonde, he was breathing so rapidly that he could just barely see where he was going. Actually the lack of sight it was probably from the tears dripping from his eyes. The worst part was he wasn't going as fast as he originally thought, because Roger was quick to catch up.

An arm caught him around the waist and it sent them both a tumbling to the ground. John cried out as he hit the pavement with the body half on top of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m off work for at least two week and need something to do. That means go back to writing again?

John struggles desperately to get back on his feet, but Roger was heavy against him. The blonde was holding him down. Like he thought that John would up and disappear if he let go. John might have. 

"Stop struggling John. Fuck, what the hell has you so fucking paranoid?" Roger shouted at him, fighting against the rejection of John's body. The skinny bassist bucked up against the blond to try and get him off, before giving up. Roger was actually pretty heavy and apparently was hiding some muscles somewhere, probably do to all that drumming.

He whimpered pathetically and turned to look Roger directly in the eyes, giving a sad look. "John, why are you running from me? We're friends and you're safe with me, but you still run." Roger gritted our desperately, like John was breaking his heart or something.

John stopped back in response finally going limp under the blonde. He was making Roger angry and probably freaking him out, this was not what he wanted. It was minutes before he quieted down and it was at least thankfully late enough that the sidewalk they were laid out on was not being used by others. 

Roger back up and finally gave him an inch of room to breath in. John missed the body weight on top of him and had no way of communicating that to his blond friend. Roger was just sitting and looking at him now. Being patient like Roger wasn't always the exact opposite of that.

"Talk to me Deaky, you don't have to be afraid. I'm here for you, I promise." Roger's voice was calm and John was thankful for that. It made it a little bit easier to breathe. The panic was dull for now and easy to manage with just the two of them. The evening breeze also helped, even if it was a tad bit chilly.

"I don't like crowds or people very much. People always stare and it's hard to think or breathe with those eyes on me." John mumbled, trying to explain everything to Roger. It was hard to even pick where to start though, and he just ended up sniffling from the effort.

He had never told that to anyone before, not even his mother. She would've given him those upset eyes of hers and probably would have wondered if he had had a father figure would he have turned out better? That question must have always been on his mother's mind. John try not to think about it too hard.

Roger was kind in all the ways that John had never realize he would be. Helping him sit up and pulling in close, into a hug. Wiping away the tears that Stained John's face and letting the other just catch his breath. John tried not to cry anymore then he already was and ignored the pain of being tackled to the pavement. Instead, he took a moment to take in Roger's scent. It was sweet alcohol, sweet and something that was distinctly Roger. John tried not to lean in too far, worried he might get used to the sensation.

"It's all okay John, you don't have to worry anymore. I'll take care of you." Roger held him close for a few seconds, pressing John's face into his thin shirt. It was scary to John because they were still in public and one never really knew when some asshole would come bounding by. He still let it happen though, because being pressed to the blond's chest was one of the best moments he had ever experienced.

Rogers rubbing my hands to John's long brunette hair. He shuddered at the feeling, but leaned in nonetheless. A simple treat to himself was how John explained giving in to his own consciousness. 

"You guys are gonna be and I'm just dragging you down. I don't wanna be the reason your dreams don't come true." He tried his best to explain. Roger was having none of his exclamation. In fact, he looked more annoyed as the moments ticked by. Kind of like he wanted desperately to hit something.

"Now John, you are amazing member of this band and there will be no making it without you. Just stick close to me and I'll make sure you're right. From now on just hold onto my arm when you can't speak and I'll do all the talking for you. Promise." With Rogers sweet voice, everything sounded so good. John even wanted to believe him.

He nodded nervously and then reached out to grab a hold of Roger, like requested. The blond blink at him and then gave him a smile. Like he thought that John was doing him some kind of privilege. Roger took John's hand with a tired grin and helped in get back to his feet. That was nice because Roger had been the one to knock him down in the first place.

"For tonight let's get the instruments packed into the van and then I'll drive you home. Much too far to walk." Roger suggested as they both stood up. Roger cheekily didn't let go of John's hand and instead laced their fingers together.

"What about Freddie and Brian?" John questioned quietly, feeling to tired to actually care. A ride home sounded absolutely wonderful.

"Let those fuckers walk." Roger replied with the wink. John giggled and let the blond lead him back to the bar. They avoided the entrance and went around back to grab they're already packed up instruments. The music was still playing in the background, thumping loudly into the night. He knew that he should protest being put above his band mates but liked feeling special to much. Besides, he hadn't seen the other two all night and they might have already left.

John felt a lot better with Roger by his side. Bumping hips to the beat and grinning because there was no one to see them. It was freeing to have this anxiety filled night to end this way. They worked as a team to get pack everything into the van, smiling at one another. Roger made offhanded jokes every few minutes to just keep John's attention. 

At that moment it seemed to John that joining this band was a great idea. He knew that he was a tad bit of a dramatic person and could tell even through the panic of the evening that he really enjoyed himself. Roger was a great guy and that helped a lot. He couldn't wait to send more time with him.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to John's house was mostly quiet, with the late night radio singing in the background. John felt a bit conscience about letting Roger drive, but the blond insisted he only had one drink. That wasn't true in the slightest as John had witnessed him taking at least two shots. He wasn't sure what the lie was about, but he let Roger have the moment. He wasn't one for driving himself and didn't know how to insist that Roger shouldn't.

The sidewalk tackle head done wonders to sober John up, so it had to have done the same for Roger. In the end, he trusted Roger. And even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, he did trust the blond with his life. The only thing that John had to do now was to not be a distraction. Not that he thought that Roger would be distracted by him, but it was better to not take any chances.

Right as they started driving, John glanced over towards Roger and got to witness a quick peek of eyes at himself. It was unnerving that Roger seem to be taking an interest in him, mostly because John had no idea why he would. There was so many beautiful people around Roger at all points in time, John couldn't understand why he'd turn his head. He bit his lip in thought and glanced out the window to further ignore his bandmate. 

John had had to give out directions because he had yet to show his bandmates where he was living. It's small loft apartment was by no means a great place, but it for filled his daily needs. A single bed in the corner and a full kitchen set against the wall.

The real winning thing about it was the bathroom. It had an ancient looking clawed bathtub in the middle of it and at just the thought of it; it was calling John's name. Actually, so was Roger. It startled him a bit when Roger touched him lightly on the shoulder, and he tried not to visibly show it. John was almost positive that he just jolted slightly and then sat up ram rod straight.

He wondered briefly how long that Roger have been trying to get his attention for, but didn't make a big deal out of it. The man had saw him cry earlier the same evening, he wasn't going to freak out of being stuck in his own head. It was beginning to be John's favorite thing that Roger just let him be weird and never pointed it out. John had perhaps always needed a friend like that.

John's mind briefly wandered back to the fact of earlier that night he was able to feel the hard parts Rogers body pressing into him. Perhaps, they weren't going to just be friends. In the deepest parts of his mind, John knew that he would be all right with that sort of thing. It could get you in real trouble in today's world, but if Roger wanted to make a go for it then John could already picture trying. Dangerous thoughts for a self conscious man. 

The time seemed to fly when they were driving or maybe it had something to do with how fast Roger drove. One would never know because John was to nervous to comment on it. Besides, Roger probably got some kind of kick out of looking over at John when he was desperately gripping at his seatbelt. Roger was confirmed the rude one in the band after all.

John took notice that they had stopped because they were outside his apartment building and he began to unbuckle himself. He shook his head slightly in an effort to clear it out. He suddenly couldn't be in this car anymore, this close to Roger. He needed to be away to clear his head a bit as these dangerous thoughts seem to be lurking. He could do something stupid like kiss Roger full on the mouth if this continued. 

The intention was to escape quickly into the building and hide under his sheets for a while. Have a nice hot bath when he felt a bit better about the night. Maybe tinker with the handheld radio he had been working on. Maybe growl quietly to himself about why his side hurt. Was that his fault for running or Roger's for tackling him? The mystery would remain, but still keep John up tonight.

Roger reached out and stopped him from opening the door. John wasn't surprised that this happened, given the entire night. He just wished that for once Roger would let him run for it and collect his wits. What was so wrong about trying again tomorrow?

"Come on, wait for me to park the car first. Don't you know how dangerous is to just jump out of a moving vehicle? Now tell me where I can park." Roger gritted out, probably repeating himself because John hadn't heard the first time around. It was kind of a funny moment to be lectured on safety by someone like Roger. John just nodded dumbly, because he couldn't even think of something to say.

John licked his lips, mostly because the bottom one was still a bit sore from the earlier bite, John felt the desperate need to bite down on it again, but ignored it. If he had been by himself, John might have bit down anyways and made himself bleed. He wouldn't be doing that in the presence of Roger though, as evidenced by earlier in the night. It would freak the blond out to much and then he would probably never leave John alone.

"The spaces are just in back of the building, second space is technically mine." He rattled off and was relieved when Roger nodded back. John smiled slightly, like he was proud of himself for being able to answer Roger's question. Small victories. 

He briefly wondered if his neighbors or the other people in the building would think anything weird; as he had never had a car in his spot before. He quietly reminded himself that no one would care. He had barely ever spoken to any of the people who lived around him, so he should definitely shouldn't care what they think. There was nothing wrong with having friends rang through his head on repeat.

John wasn't even sure why Roger wasn't just kicking him out at the door; surely the blonde was sick of him by now. That thought radiated as he sat still and waited as Roger brought the van back to park in the designated space. Why had Roger insisted in driving him home in the first place?

"Let me come around and grab the door for you Deaky. Don't want people in you building thinking I'm not a gentleman." Roger said with a laugh, like that was an actual funny joke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Losing my mind a bit with staying inside, but trying to stay positive! Stay safe everyone.

John wished that Roger hadn't insinuated that he was a maiden being taken home to have her virginity stolen. Or maybe he hadn't, but that's what John's crazy mind insinuated. What would his neighbors think? It didn't matter, except that it absolutely did. How does one move past a moment where you're friend thinks he's funny and instead turns you on? Fuck, this was why John had never tried having friends before the stupid band. The pause was long and awkward now, but he still had to say something.

"Forget about what the neighbors think, I don't even believe that you're a gentleman." John said to purely lighten the mood and to keep himself from thinking such a naughty thoughts. He wasn't sure what else he could do in that situation. Roger laughed like John was hilarious and it made him smile back. Maybe this friendship thing wasn't so hard.

"I don't know Deaks, most girls swoon at the thought of me driving them home and here we are. You haven't thrown yourself at me once yet, I'm gonna start to believe your just not in the mood." Roger said back in Roger-like fashion. 

John bristled at being compared to the girls that Roger had definitely had in the past and tried not to dwell on the fact that it wasn't being called a girl he was hung up on. He pouted dramatically, playing his part was the easiest thing to do after all. 

"I don't know if I could get in the mood after someone tackled me earlier. My side kind of hurts and the guy that did it is not high on my favored list right now." John answered, batting his eyelashes longingly. He kind of wished that Roger would just lean over and kiss him. They would have all the privacy and coverage of the van to protect them from the world around. 

"Awe babe, why you gotta wound me like that? You were trying to escape earlier and I couldn't let you go like that!" Roger shouted, to loudly for the time of night it was. Hopefully no one had the window open in the building around them because they would have just had a rude awakening.

"Alright, Alright. No need to shout Roger. Now, come open my door Rog or I'll never get to get out of here." John answered compliantly, trying to control Roger's volume problem before someone angry came looking for them.

It clearly worked because Roger snorted like it was a good joke. He barely paused to unbuckle  himself and run around the vehicle. John sat still and waited even when he wanted to run, because this was  his life now. He was friends with the rude blond who smoked to much and said crude things to people on a daily bases. 

Not only that but said blond had seemed to be very interested in him and his well-being. Roger just might be crazy, because John could still not believe that he hadn't gone home with those women at the bar. There was no way they should have made it all the way to his house with this clearly fake flirting. What reason would Roger even have to chase after John and tackle him when he tried to run?

The blonde flung open the door and grinned at him like he hadn't just confused the hell out of John. Whether he was uncaring to that fact or just didn't realize, the world may never know.

"All right princess, your bed awaits us." Roger jokes were holding out his arm. John frowned, but took the offered arm anyways. Roger eyes seemed to be sparkling in the moonlight and John tried his hardest to not get caught up in that fact. 

"Don't call me that Rog." John mumbled, stepping out of the car and stumbling into Roger's strong body. He felt weak at the knees for reasons he couldn't even comprehend.

"You don't have to act offended John, I know you like it. The blush gives it away." Roger grinned at John for a moment. He looked devilishly handsome for those few seconds and John couldn't help but just blink dumbly at him. 

John lost his never fast and shot Roger a nervous look. Maybe he should just go inside and be done with this night. He watched as Roger's smile turned into a frown. The expression wasn't fit for the blond's face and John was upset that he caused it. 

"Sorry Deaky, lets just go inside and get you sorted out for the night. You've had a long day and could use a lie down." Roger continued on, pulling John out of the car. He went easily, trying not the pay to much attention to Roger warm and calloused hand. 

John wasn't exactly sure what made him sass, but Roger seemed to bring out the worst in him. "Think I'm gonna have a nice hot bath before crashing." 

Roger lit up like a kid on Christmas and turned back to fully face John. "You have a bath?" He questioned excitedly. John nodded, a bit tired and numb. "Then what are we waiting for Deaks, let's go and have a bath!" Roger chattered enthusiastically, pulling them to the door. 

John was a bit freaked out why Roger had said that they were going to have a bath. And why was Roger even coming in? He needed to be alone to reflect about all the terrible mistakes he had made that day. That wasn't going to work if Roger was with him. His hand shook as he unlocked the door. How was this his life?

Roger bounced excitedly beside John, instantly grabbing his hand the moment it wasn't being used to open the door. "Lead the way, I haven't been over before." Roger said like he should have been invited before this. John left out that he didn't invite him in now either. Deep breath, everything was just fine. 

The small middle apartment was his and he had to unlock that door as well. Roger stayed silent, but wouldn't let go of his hand no matter how hard John tried to shake him off. He didn't like having his hand restricted; not being able to fumble about or twiddle his thumbs. That fact irritated him more then probably should but John couldn't help the way he felt. Personal space was important to him and Roger was the touchiest person he had ever met. 

Their eyes met briefly and John grinned stupidly back at the instant blond. Roger was clingy in every wrong way, but John truly loved being around him. This mess of a night was all okay because at the end of it Roger was still right here with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I played the entirety of the Pokémon mystery dungeons game that just came out in the first 4 days of being off and needed something else to do. Mostly because 40 hours of video games in very little time was hurting my brain. I'll just pretend this is productive instead.

The moment the door was open Roger was in John's space. He hadn't had anyone in his apartment since his mom had helped him move into the space. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He let go of Roger's hand as Roger did a full spin to take in his new surroundings.

Roger was quick to stomp around and investigate, even going as far to fling open the only door in the apartment. It lead to the washroom, obviously. John sputtered while locking up his front door again that he unexpected guest had gotten away from him. 

John could swear that the man had absolutely no shame. Which led him to him not even being surprised when the blonde stripped off his shirt and started the tabs of the bath. He watched almost dumbfounded as Roger adjusted them until he got to his optimal temperature. This was insanity, how could Roger be this confident and presumptive about everything? It was like he was a different breed of person compared to John. 

"Deaky, you got bubble bath for us?" Roger yelled over, like the child that he truly was. He sounded excited and not a bit bashful. Like this was an activity that you regularly enjoyed with your friends. That thought made John want to itch himself all over for no other reason of giving himself something to do. He had been down that road before and dealing with the welts from his finger nails when he finally felt better afterwards just wasn't worth it. John took a slow and deep breath instead. Think clearly.

John was a bit exasperated and over a bit upset that Roger felt the need to be shirtless in his apartment. This was John's safe and comfortable piece of heaven and Roger was making himself home in it. John knew there was nothing he could do at this point; the whole night had only pointed out to him that he was apparently powerless against the other man.

He clearly shouldn't have revealed that he owned a bathtub. Felt a bit dumb thinking that Roger would just let him be when he had pointed out a luxury that he had that Roger probably didn't have access to. After all most apartments were more modern with a shower equipped and not an ancient claw footed bath tub. John settled himself down with another deep breath and then cleared his throat. Roger directed all his attention on John with that.

Their eyes met for a moment and John gave out a small smile. He was sure Roger would leave after taking a bath. How his life turned into this? It didn't matter at the moment, his mother had always said to be a good host to guests after all. He could focus on that. 

"No, but I have some scented salts under the sink. They feel good on sore muscles." John answered, feeling ready to be alone again. He was proud of himself with dealing with the situation in a calm manor. He moved away from the washroom so he couldn't stare at the way that Roger back muscled seemingly showed up out of nowhere when he bent to do anything. The skinny blond clearly got some strength out of drumming and it made him look good. It didn't help that Roger had left the bathroom door wide open and the apartment was small enough that if John turned he'd be able to see Roger no matter where he was currently standing.

Roger shouted out an affirmative and John didn't want to look over in case the blonde head dumped in the whole supply of his salts. They were a bit on the expensive side and John often saved for them by skipping a few meals. They were worth it because of how relaxed they made him feel. It made him sleep better and forget about days that were terrible. John's heart fluttered a bit at Roger enjoying them, it kind of made him feel nice to share something so sacred to him with a friend.

Maybe he would make tea while waiting, he needed something to do with his hands. John twitched his hands together and then apart in a near clap like motion as he heard more clothing hit the floor. Gosh, Roger doesn't have any sense of humility did he? John's thumbs pushed harshly down on his other finger nails and he counted the seconds. He felt nervous, but not in a bad way. After all, it was just the two of them here and he trusted Roger to an extent. Nothing like be surrounded by strangers in a club. This was his home and he had nothing to be afraid of here.

"Well come on in John, the water is nice and toasty. We won't need that much water with the two of us. It'll overflow real easy." Roger yelled over as John finally made a move for his kettle. He sounded confident and out of place in John's humble home. 

John nearly tripped when hearing Rogers words and turned around to face the blond for the first time since they arrived here. John's face had turned a shade of deep red for reasons he could barely even comprehend. Was Roger seriously teasing him like this?

The blonde was already down to his underwear and seem not to care that John can see the outline of his dick in his thin white unders. Not that he was looking. Though, it was hard to look away once John's eyes had settle on the subject. Roger wasn't even hard but the outline was still very chubby and clear. John suddenly felt like he was choking, and almost defiantly tore his eyes away from Roger's covered cock.

John swallowed the lump of spit in his throat's nervously. Roger was smiling over at John, like it wasn't any kind of a deal and John was shaking in his socks. What the hell was he supposed to do now?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm trying to stay positive while being inside, but it's taking a toll on my mental health. On the other side of things; three chapter in a week after months of not having one?
> 
> We so close to having some very naked boys! ;)

"Come on Deaky, there's no need to be nervous. We both have the same bits and are in dire need of some hygiene. You need help getting naked baby?" Roger asked egging John on. He didn't sound uncomfortable in any way, one would actually call the tone playful. 

John puffed out his chest slightly and tried not to be intimidated by Rogers and uncaring attitude. Roger was just an insane person, because there was no other explanation to why such a confident person would exist. On top of that, why would he be doing something like challenging John like this? John let himself move finally because he was afraid to speak back at that moment. 

He was closing the door to the bathroom for some sort of piece of mind and taking off his shirt before he had time to panic about it. John wished that he had thought about just shutting the door and not joining Roger inside the small room, but he had always been one to panic fallow orders. Did that mean that he had something wrong with him?

The cold air against his slight stomach made him come back to an anxiety filled reality. John couldn't believe that he had just taken his shirt off in front of this skinny stick of a blonde. His slightly pudgy belly look terrible in front of strong arms and flatness. His arms twitched and he shook as he attempted to cover himself up with a hiccup. Why would he do that without thinking? Fuck, his heart was beating so fast that it felt like he was gonna pass out.

He trembled at his own comparison. What was Roger thinking about John's disgusting body next to his own? God, why would he ever put himself into this terrible situation. Hadn't he already agreed with himself that another person would never see him naked and therefore it was alright how he looked under his clothing? This absolutely went against that rule.

He sniffed like he was about to cry and Roger descended upon him. They're naked chest touched as Rogers swung him forward into a hug. Roger stood strong as John trembled against him. This skin to skin both made it to much and so much better for John's anxious mind. He'd never made contact with another person like this, but Roger was somehow making him feel safe despite the panic.

"God John, don't be so nervous. It's just me. I'm here to take care of you." Roger soothed. His voice was gentle and a pitch higher then he normally spoke. Like he was trying extra hard to not be in anyway threatening to John. 

"M'fat." John sniffled out in distress. He had pretty much spit out those words and had sounded more slurred then most drunks that John had ever been witnessed to. Had that really been his voice?

Roger was having none of John's self deprecation and scoffed light as he massaged John's back the same time. The motion was nice, mostly because of Roger's rough hands. The callouses touched John's sensitive back and he had to shutter to stop himself from letting out any type of sound. 

"You know what would make you feel better baby? And nice warm bath with just the two of us. I'll wash your back and we can just relax." Roger murmured soothingly well moving his hand away from John's back and choosing instead to stroke down John's stomach. 

A calluses drummer's hand reaches out and touched his soft flesh and John whined at the feeling. A blush was coated over both of the boys, like they were equally aware that this wasn't a friend thing to be doing. John couldn't help but wonder if Roger had somehow planned this all along. Roger didn't back down and John wasn't surprised at that fact by this point in the night. He instead let himself enjoy that warm human touch on his skin.

Roger started to rub soft circles and John had the inhale deeply at the feeling. "You don't have to be nervous babe, you look gorgeous." Roger flirted with a small smile. John took a second to realize just how much he liked being called baby or babe. Like an unsettling amount that John had no doubt he would never be able to voice to another person. 

John glance away momentarily to notice how full the bath had become. He broke a way to turn it off and noted almost unconsciously that Roger let him go with out a bit of struggle. Like He truly only wanted John in his arms in John actually wanted to be there. Huggers were weird. 

John was so distracted inside his own head that he missed the way that Roger checked out his ass from behind. He turned the water off and checked the temperature, immediately liking how hot Roger had chosen. It did look invitingly toasty, but could he really get in with Roger? What was the point of both of them sharing a bath anyways? 

Slightly and yet strong arms came forward and wrapped around his torso, hugging him from behind. John yelped slightly and then felt a bit stupid because the only person it could have possibly been was Roger. 

"You know, as nice as the state jeans are I'd much rather see them on the floor." Roger was grinning as he was speaking and John could tell that because Roger's lips were literally against the skin of his back. 

There was zero space between the two of them. John didn't feel panicked about this for some reason though. He in fact, suddenly had a much clearer mind than he had had in probably the entire night. It was strange, but John could reason that the heat and beginning sense of familiarity with Roger's body was keeping him calm.

John didn't understand Rogers need to flirt whatever he opened his mouth. And John's opinion he should've stayed at the bar, it would have been many easier back with there. Those women would be much more receptive to his flirtatious ways. They would know how to move back against the blond or how to compliment Roger back. Instead John stood limp and semi-compliant in Roger's grasp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So we're like baby stepping towards the right direction? John's totally about to be naked I promise! ;)

A wondering hand settled against the button of John's jeans and playfully thumbed it open. He sucked a harsh breath and squirmed against the arms currently caging him in. Was he really about to let this happen? Just what was Roger getting out of this act anyways? 

John's mind felt full and blank at the same time and the worst part about it was John couldn't even tell if he liked it or not. Roger was pressed against him everywhere and he couldn't help but think back to several minutes ago when he had stared at the outline of that cock. If he had his jeans off would he be able to feel that bulge against his ass? John's mouth felt dry and that last thought had felt out of place in his own head. What was Roger doing to him?

"Wait Roger! I can't just get naked in front of you!" John hated the hitch in his voice that made him sound like he was still going through puberty. Though his words were insistent, John didn't try to move away in even the slightest way. Maybe he self-consciously knew that there was no getting away from this at this point. Maybe he even secretly wanted it to be that way.

"John it's fine, just think about all the times you've been naked in front of others and how great it's been. It'll be no different." Roger reasoned, sounding a bit confused to why John was resistant at this point. 

John couldn't help but take a precious second to wonder from an outsiders point of view; was John being weird for resisting at this point? Had he somehow led Roger on in some strange way that lead him to believe that John was all onboard with being naked together? John's head was spinning as he tried to figure it out. Played a show, had a nervous drink, ran away got tackled, was brought home. Nothing added up.

"I've never been naked in front of someone!" John finally freaked and spit those words out in his desperation, revealing his secret accidentally. His pitch was high and squeaky that time, giving away the panic that he felt. 

Roger just let him go as John struggled out of his grip and backed himself against the wall. Roger was looking at him with a shocked look, like he could believe the words that John had just spoken. John tried to catch his breath and just not physically explode on the spot from being so embarrassed. Neither one of them paid attention to the fact that the button on John's jeans was undone.

"But you're so pretty? How could you not have been ravaged by now?" Roger sounded confused and slightly mad. He continued on when John didn't say anything back. "John your literally the prettiest man I've ever seen, has someone told you otherwise? Did someone do something that you didn't like in the past? I need you to talk to me John, trust me." 

John couldn't help but think that the anger was directed at him and he felt so stupid. This wasn't even sexual, he shouldn't have made such a big deal about it and just taken the damn bath with Roger. "No Roger." He murmured.

"No what?" Roger all but shouted back, seemingly more angry then before. 

John flinched farther back into the wall and tried not to fold into himself. "No one has ever tried to touch me but you." He answered on pure instinct, looking at the floor as he talked. 

"John, baby. It's alright, no one's mad. It's just you and me, you can tell me anything." Roger soothed and moved a bit towards John again. He had his hands up like he wanted to show he wasn't a threat.

"I'm weird and quiet Roger; people don't like me." John replies still calming himself down.

"John, you're not weird and it doesn't matter to me in the slightest that you're quiet. You're cute and I like our hugs. You do things on bass that people fucking cream themselves over and then ignore the crowds like it's a joke. Baby, people love you. So come over here and hug me again." Roger reasoned, calming down the situation. They maintained eye contact throughout the moment and John twitched at his words. He just wanted to be good and listen, but his legs just didn't want to work.

John took a moment to himself, before slinking forward one more falling into Roger's  now open arms. They both seemed to love the closeness upon the moment they had contact. John couldn't help but think about just how incorrect Roger had been. Roger was the one amazing hugs. Another minute ticked by and John found himself relaxing fully and nuzzles into Roger. He sighed as he could feel Roger flex all around him; what a wonderful feeling.

"Help me get my pants off?" John asked shyly, not letting his courage abandon him. 

The request was quiet, but Roger was quick to pull the zipper and help it down. It was a slow movement; like he was trying his best not to startle Deaky again. Or maybe he just couldn't believe that John was actually letting him do this. John theorized that it had to be the first one because number two didn't make any sense.

Roger held him sturdy and peeled the clothing from his legs. His hands touched John in places that no one had ever touched him before and it felt sensual compared to what friendship should be. John let it happen and found that he liked it. What did that mean?

"You're such a brave boy Deaky, I'll take good care of you. I promise. You'll feel so much better after getting clean." Roger explained in that lovely soothing tone of his. 

John nodded without saying anything back, feeling self conscious and a bit naked in only his underwear. Though, he supposed they were on equal terms now. At least Roger look good in the stupid tight white things, he looks like a lump in his baggy boxer shorts that were stuck to him with anxious sweat. 

He should've worn something nicer, but hadn't realize that tonight was the night his antisocial ass would get naked with another. It hadn't been a thing that he'd thought would ever be on his radar, but Roger seemed to talk him into crazy things.

"These look uncomfortable Deaks, they need to go." Roger said with a large, sparkling grin. If John was able to look and meet his eyes he'd see Roger's sweeping over the entire length of his body.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And in this chapter Roger makes a move. :D Also, enjoy the awkward moment that I just had to include. Like, who said romance was a perfect thing ;)

"W-wait." John cries out almost desperately, everything moving to fast and somehow to slow. He'd much prefer for Roger to strip first, but would never be able to say those words out loud.

Roger didn't listen, but that wasn't surprising at this point. Roger seems to be an all or nothing kind of guy. He all but ripped the shorts off, revealing John to the whole tiny room. Alright, it was just to Roger in a tiny and closed off bathroom but John still quaked with embarrassment.

John squirmed and once he was able to catch his bearings, was quick to cover his cock. He could tell it was too late and Roger had saw him. He felt like crying all over again. A deep breath in and one out did nothing to help. John couldn't even fiddle his hands like he very much liked doing because he was covering his goods. Fuck, how could he have let himself be exposed like this?

"John you don't have to hide, you're perfect." Roger sounded breathless as he reached over to grasp at John's hands and slowly brought them away from his body. Then there he was, fragilely exposed and in plain sight for Roger. He didn't have any pubic hair and his limp prick looked tiny nestled against tight drawn testicles. He had seen enough porn to know that he was under average. This was so embarrassing. 

John trembled under the weight of his embarrassment, but finally took notice of how Roger's eyes swept over him with a clear want in them. That look gave John a sudden sense of power and he didn't bother to fight against Roger grip. He also didn't cover himself back up when Roger slowly let go of his wrists. The damage was already done and if John was ever going to trust Roger, he figured now would be the time.

Roger inched away to peel off his own underwear and John got an eyeful of why so many people were looking to sleep with Roger. The man was well endowed with a neat little patch of brown to frame the top and side of his shaft. For some reason spit pooled into John's mouth as he dared to look at Roger's gorgeous cock. It was hard for him to look away and John wasn't even sure why. Everything was wonderful and confusing at that moment.

What lucky man. John felt inadequate while standing in the same room as him and want to go hide under his covers, far away from the situation. It would be easier to do that then to meet Roger's eyes again, rather then staring at his dick. God, what was wrong with him? Friends didn't stare at friends dicks to his knowledge. 

Roger didn't let him go anywhere. Instead Roger carefully reached his hand forward and grabbed onto his, squeezing tightly. Like he just somehow knew that he needed to guide John and help him to step into the tub. John found it so much easier to simply to comply then to think by himself.

The hot water automatically felt amazing against his tense muscles and John sighed from the pleasant feeling before sitting down. He closed his eyes and treasured the quiet moment, ignoring the fact that it wasn't actually private. Nothing was private at the moment, but he almost liked the way that Roger didn't let go of his hand. John found he liked that little human connection.

Roger was right , they did need to have a bath. John hummed with delight as he was settling into the water and finally opened his eyes. He was about at level with Rogers dick like this, but the warmth form the bath had already turned his skin pinkish so his blush was probably disguised. He was grateful for small mercies.

After checking that John was comfortable, Roger carefully stepped into the tub himself and settle down behind the younger man. It alarmed John from the second he realized Roger's intentions as he had been thinking they would be sitting across from each other. Leave it to Roger to always somehow throw John off guard.

John tried his best to ignore the awkward moments of feeling Roger's exposed skin while he tried to get in the tub. It wasn't easy when the blond dick touched his shoulder. John held his breath for a moment at the accidental touch and Roger also said nothing to make it easier. The only plus was how red Roger's face turned at his own mistake. John giggled a bit historically at his entire situation.

Roger snuggled down against the back of the porcelain tub and pulled John back against his chest. This was happening, they were in the bath together. John continued with his giggles and reached back to pat Roger on the shoulder as reassurance. That dick touch obviously hadn't been what Roger had meant to do and John didn't want the blond to be embarrassed. That's what friends did right? 

The bath was nice and hot, a bit hotter than he would have dared to pour for himself. He knew that he had tested the temperature earlier, but admittedly had been a bit distracted. At least it wasn't burning hot, but John was sure he would have noticed that the first time. Roger couldn't be that distracting. He just couldn't.

It was nice and in those first few quiet minutes he didn't even care that he had company. The flat chest behind him was nice to lean back against. Not an everyday pleasure that John got to experience, but it would be nice to simply install Roger in to always have this lovely comfortable and safe feeling in his home. He didn't voice this opinion out loud, but smiled to himself about it.

Normally John would have tied his hair up so it wouldn't get wet, but with Roger there that prospect was been a bit too embarrassing. Long hair was nice until you had to admit that you owned a purple hair band and only wore it in the comfort of your own home. He like the way it looked, but wasn't nearly ready to share that with anyone else. Something in the back of his mind told him that Roger would probably love it. Maybe next time he'd show him. 

A hand came up and soothed over John's chest as he laid back, pliant against Roger's whims. Enough time had passed that Roger had apparently gotten over his awkward moment and was back into the notoriously flirty mood that he just always seemed to have. John was secretly happy that he bounced back so fast.

A wash cloth came up and John wondered when Roger had had time to dig through his cupboards for it, because he certainly didn't leave those things just sitting out. Roger hushed in his ears and rubbed lightly with the cloth in a circular motion. The cloth swept over his chest and warm heat caressed his sensitive nipples, scratching in a consistent way that made John think that Roger was doing it on purpose.

"How does that feel baby? Do you like the hot water against you? I can feel you squirm and if I pushed back a bit further you'd be squirming against my dick." Roger growled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Enjoy the long chapter of the finally beginning sexy times. ;) I’m actually just finishing this story and feeling a bit sad about it. Gonna be 17 chapters in total!

John couldn't help but think Rogers flirtatious personality had the ultimate goal of making his night as embarrassing as possible. For what purpose would Roger want John to touch his dick, especially with all of those beautiful people lined up for a simple chance to be with him? John never liked when people would make jokes like that; what if John had done something insane like believed him? He shivered despite being in warm water, what was Roger doing to him?

"Don't joke around Roger, you don't want me." John said breaking the silence for the first time since stepping into the tub. He didn't turn around so he missed the shocked and disappointed look on Roger's face. 

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" The question sounded a bit confused, like he was shocked that John didn't believe it to be true. John resisted the urge to blush farther at the outfield compliment. He would not be playing into this game, not when he had already come so from out of his comfort zone tonight.

John snorted unattractively, but without care in the world. What did he care about unattractive tendencies when he looked like himself? This was all a joke. 

"Open your eyes Roger, I'm not attractive. I'm a mess that's incapable of even making friends. People don't like me Rog; they don't flirt, they simply avoid." John tried his best to explain to make Roger understand.

Roger seemed to have put him on a pedestal and he had to make the blond realize how untrue that was before he didn't live up to those expectations. Roger made a wounded sound in the back of his throat, but John shook in his head. He needed another moment or he was going to get all worked up again. 

"Don't argue." John urged through gritted teeth, as he would not let Roger sooth him on this. It was okay, he'd excepted that people didn't like him and he didn't fit in. He didn't need those people to like him either, John liked himself just fine the way he was. Most days, anyways.

It was shocking for John to realize that he'd both actually just stood up for himself and reverted Roger's flirtation for the first time ever. It was sort of a powerful feeling, but in the end it just gave him a headache. What if Roger didn't flirt anymore? He felt sorry and hoped he hadn't ended their pretend night prematurely. There wasn't a way for him to apologize correctly, so instead of more words, John leaned back and let himself feel both the water and Roger's hands on his body.

A hand free of the cloth but very warm from hot water came up and tweaked John's nipple, like that was the next logical move. John hissed and arched into into, not knowing what he should do in response. It felt nice though, in a weird and unexpected way. He couldn't help but hum when Roger's thumb rubbed soothingly next, alleviating the previous sting.

"Fuck John, that's not true at all! You're beautiful and we're all your friends. That's why we chose you to play bass, because we all liked you. And that a really rare thing, because we never fucking agree on anything!" Roger soothed back, stroking up and down John's arms as he spoke. It was strange because he voice sounded like he couldn't hold it back anymore. 

"And I don't think you're inadequate. In fact, I got quite a few kinks and you're meeting a lot of my standards. That tiny cock of yours is turning me on in ways that I didn't even think I could be." Roger was quick to add on. 

John flushed red at the comment on his cock and squirmed against the blond's hold. "Roger, my cocks not even that small, I think it's yours that's just massive! It's really n-not even fair to compare them." John whined, well attempting not to violently squirm in the blond's grasp. If water ended up all over the floor he'd have to clean it up and probably relive those last few sentences from Roger over and over again in his head. No thank you.

"Okay, I've got a big dick. You've caught me." Roger said with a massive grin. Like John had just given him the biggest compliment he could have received. 

"Roger don't joke around with me please." John whispered softly. Roger really never lost that flirty charm, and it was starting to mess with his head. He swore the blond hadn't been this bad at the bar earlier tonight. Not to everyone else at least.

"Babe, I wouldn't joke about that. Wiggle those hips back an inch and you'll feel what I'm talking about." Roger answered easily. His hands groped down John's sides, farther then he thought the blond would far to go. It was almost ticklish, but John didn't laugh from the tingling sensation. One could call it out right sexual.

John wasn't sure what gave him the courage to do what was said, but he did it none the less. He came in contact with a hard object that bent easily and sat heavily against his lower back. Roger groaned in a way that made made John jolt for a second. It was suddenly very clear to John what was happening and he tensed up. Was he really jumping back against Roger's hard dick? This was practically an out of body experience. 

No words were spoken for a while as John took in the legs that bracketed him in. They seem to be keeping him in the safe enclosed space and spread in a way that gave John the most room possible. He appreciates the notion and ran his fingers over the blond's knee cap, liking the way that Roger's breath hitches upon John's touch. The powerful feeling from before returned in full force and fueled John on with this whole escapade.

He stroked soft and warm skin in circular patterns, zoning out and not even thinking about that knee being one that wasn't attached to him. Roger sat quietly behind him, with hitched breath. John was touching him in his own absentminded ways and not even caring about the dick that throbbed for him. 

John clued back in when a hand gripped at his wandering fingers and kept them still against Roger's leg. John automatically whimpered when his movement was restricted. He wasn't done exploring and wanted to touch more. He wanted more.

"John it's okay, just lean back and wiggle those sinful hips instead." Roger practically ordered, gripping their fingers together. 

John took note of the situation; he was holding hands with Roger while sitting between the man's legs. He could feel a large, hard cock pressed against him and Roger had now made two separate requests that he rock back against it.

He leaned his head against Roger's shoulder in a way that arched himself back and showed off his front. The sound that Roger made when he did so made John feel powerful. It also caused a sensation of burning red heat to shoot throughout his body. Was this what it was like to be turned on by another person? John liked it a lot more then he thought he would.

The bending motion also budged his ass out on a way that had that erection slipping down slightly to lay against his crack instead. The pressure there was a weird and almost unexpected sensation; John found he loved it. Roger was solid against his body, and letting him do as he pleased. A complete turn from how pushy he had been all night before this. John liked that Roger let him set the pace.

John rocked back because Roger had asked him to and wondered if he got the blond off if he would leave John's home and never look back. His lip trembled at the terrible thought, but he rocked back again because it felt good for him too. Why would that terrible social anxiety that followed him around have to intrude on this? Couldn't John just be peaceful and feel good for once in his life?

That was a weird thought anyways, he wasn't a woman and didn't need Roger to respect him in the morning. Except they were in a band so they kind of needed respect between the two of them. Maybe he should stop rocking back?

Roger reached down to grasp at John's hip, pulling him back rather forcefully against his cock. The water in the tub splashed with the motion, but didn't go over the edge. What it did do was lick at John's exposed nipples that had been freezing in the air and the sensation made him full body shutter. Fuck, that was nearly as good as Roger's hand touching them. 

"Roger." John whimpered out, sounding more breathless then he had expected too. This was a new experience for him and a bit scary; even in the calming bath water. He was starting to feel a bit freaked out and in over his head. He didn't even really want to stop, just needed Roger to give him a little bit more reassurance. The silence was killing him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, we finally reached the smut chapter :) Who's excited? Anyways, we are actually coming to the end of this lovely story. I think I have an idea for the next one also staring John but it might be a bit weird.

"It's okay John, you don't have to feel scared. I'm here for you, I'll make you feel good." Roger parroted back and let his hand trail back up from John's hip, to brush over his neck instead. 

Roger kneaded his knuckles into John soft warm skin for almost a solid minute and then lean forward to place a small kiss on his shoulder. "You're so good John, but I want you to know that if you want to stop we can stop. Don't do anything you'll regret for me." Roger soothed quietly, continuing his message.

John really appreciated those kind words in a way he had never expected to. All this time he had thought Roger was pushy and it had actually been all up to John? John took that knew found power to take one of Roger's hands and drag it down his body. He led it astray to the exact place he desperately wanted it in. Roger's open palm turned into a fist around his member in a fast and overwhelming motion.

John moaned like he never had before and it just encouraged Roger to squeeze around his cock instead. John's body flung back almost instantaneously and he narrowly avoided smashing into Roger's nose. That would have been a quick end to a very good moment. Roger didn't let up, placing a kiss to the side of John's neck and stroking his thumb up the side of John's length. 

John jolted with a gasp and in his squirming moment; humped back harshly against Roger's hard problem. He had never had someone else touch him before and it was mind blowing. He turned his head and despite the awkward angle, they kissed for the first time. It was sweet and breathtaking all at once. 

Lips slide against one another, almost slick with the hot moisture that came along with the bath. A trace of tongue had John panting desperately against Roger, automatically seeking more. It was so like Roger to give him a teasing flick that set his skin ablaze; even during their first kiss.

Their teeth clacked lightly as John tried to turn more and get more of his mouth on Roger. It's wasn't even awkward in John's mind. He just wanted more. They parted to breath against one another and made eye contact for the first time in awhile. John's heart pounded fast and Roger's hand still rubbed against his cock. 

A whine left his mouth at the stimulation his dick was getting while Roger took the opportunity to rock against him. It was bridging on overwhelming, but he never wanted it to stop. Fuck, John could image Roger doing this to him back stage before a show in what could nearly be described as a different life time. The image was so sweet on his mind.

"Does it feel good for you? Fuck, you feel great against me John. Wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you. You're so fucking gorgeous, it's like you were made for me." He rattled off, Roger clearly as effected by the situation as John was. 

John liked that Roger wasn't calm, enjoyed the hot gasps against his throat. Roger licked and nipped John's skin red, for no other reason then the opportunity was there. John's mouth hung open as his eyes tried to twitch shut at the sensation. He was going mad with desire, a feeling that he hadn't even registered before tonight. His cheeks were flushed as he turned his head and gracelessly bit down on Roger's lip. He liked how Roger helped in response, but continued to gaze at him lustfully.

"Kiss me again Roger." John demanded easily, even if his ears were tinged red. 

The hand not touching John cock came up to grasp at his neck, holding him firm but not choking. Air was difficult like that, but he allowed Roger to move his head to how the blond wanted it. Pressed up against him and panting warm as John's cock twitched with sexual sensation. It was almost to much and yet not quite enough. 

Roger moaned out in a high pitch while beginning to thrust harshly against John. They were both already exhausted from the night and it wasn't going to take much for either one of them to get there. John wasn't even sure how long this kind of thing should last, but it just seemed to soon to be over.

Their lips met again as Roger let go of his hold on John's neck and instead let his fingers sweep over the younger man cheek. When his hand disappeared downward, John choked into the kiss. Roger groped and tugged at John's ass cheeks in a lewd motion. 

"Let it happen babe." Roger muttered against John's lips, licking in afterwards. 

Tongue's met in a moment of passion, slickly sliding against one another. Noses bumped awkwardly, but it only caused the two of them to smile. John broke the kiss apart only to let out a startling load moan as Roger squeezed his cock just a tad to tight.

He liked the way Roger practically purred as he rocked back against him, even going as far to reach a hand back and rub it against his side. Roger made loud sounds and moved in big exaggerated movements, just like he did in every day life. John wouldn't have wanted it to be any different. He was rescuing the end of this dance very quickly now and knew that he would crave this again. Would Roger let him have this again? More, if perhaps he asked sweet enough?

John came when Roger squeezed his cock and bit down on his neck. No one had ever done that before and it was going to leave a mark. A good mark for John to be able to look in the mirror and admire. Fuck, he'd never been able to sing but he felt like he was doing just that in those last few moments. Like Roger was playing him like a tightly strung instrument.

 

He leaned back to kiss Roger again as he caught his breath. Roger had yet to let go of his still throbbing member and it was making his skin sizzle. Practically like he could go again, even if Roger hadn't had a chance to get off yet. Was that natural?

"Can we do that again?" John asked automatically, licking his lips and smiling a lazy smile. His entire body felt good and he felt relaxed. It was nice to settle to the beat of Roger fast thumping heart. Maybe next time he felt panicked, John would just ask to lay on top of Roger. Maybe he'd ask for more then that.

"Right now? Might hurt if I just keep going baby. Leave that for another time." Roger soothed and kisses up the side of John's face.

John pouted at the answer, but didn't say anything more about it. He didn't want pain, not this time at least. Though, this wasn't actually over yet. He could still feel Roger hard and wanting against his body. Ready for another touch. Suddenly John's world narrowed to being all about getting Roger off.

They were in this together now and John found the courage to reach back to grasp the blond's throbbing dick. It was definitely different to hold someone else's dick in his hand, but there was something about how Roger's breath caught in his throat that spurred John into continuing.

"Like that?" John asked, voice light and extra sweet. The tone wasn't even intentional, but he liked the way it made Roger shiver.

"Fuck, yeah babe. Deaky, my baby. You're so good." Roger was clearly close, rattling off short sentences and pretty much chanting John's name.

John leaned slightly and caught his mouth against Roger's collarbone. He let his teeth scrape and then sucked hard, allowing the skin to redden to his might. A mark for Roger to look at, one so he could remember just what he had done to Deaky this night.

A few practices movements of his wrist was all it took for Roger to join him over the edge. Roger for the first time during the whole experience felt unsteady against John, and he welcomed it. During a moment such as this, John didn't mind being the strong one. Not for a few minutes anyways.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is it, the final chapter! This story was a ride and a half with how long it took me to write it. Thanks for all the love and encouragement everyone gave over the near year it took to write 17 chapters! 
> 
> I'm both happy and sad it's over, but of course ready to move full force into the next Queen story I have outlined!

They sat in the cooling bathwater for a few more minutes, enjoying the afterglow. John loved the quiet between the two of them in the aftermath that had been their night. Had it been as mind blowing for Roger as it had been for him? John licked his lips and sleepily glanced over his shoulder at his partner. 

"Was it good?" He questioned lightheartedly, but with a genuine interest in the answer. A little confirmation would go a long way in John's hyperactive kind and Roger had yet to disappoint him.

Roger snorted like the attractive man he was and reached up to rub John shoulders for a moment. "Yeah John, you were mind blowing Darling." Roger had a soft, happy looking smile that John had never actually seen on his face before now. Was this what actually being happy felt and looked like? 

"Thought calling people darling was Freddie's thing." John said with a giggle in his tone, reaching up to play with Roger's shiny mess of hair.

Roger smiled sweetly back at John and kissed his cheek. The entire moment was going to be one of John's favorite memories from the night, even with every thing that had just transpired. It was just so natural between them.

John took note that he was was still leaned back against Roger, and the water was beginning to rapidly cool off. It was borderline unpleasant and John could now tell just how wrinkled his skin had become from prolonged time in the bath. John was also trying not to care about sticky between them, just out of waters reach that was cementing as they stayed together. A dampening to his good mood, be used somehow after all that he felt dirty. A good dirty though?

John reached for the wash cloth, which had ended up hanging over the edge of the tub and probably having the time of its life dripping onto the floor. Roger made a weird negative sound that John wanted to laugh at, as the blond made a fast move and grabbed the cloth instead. John didn't protest at all, letting Roger so as he wanted. He'd found that to be very enjoyable over the night anyways.

Roger washed away the left over fluid from their sexual acts and John sat immobile against him. It was nice to just stop for a moment and just let himself be taken care of. Roger was soft with him after, like he was suddenly afraid John would break. They still had a lot to talk about, but John both didn't want to be the one who started it and had no idea what to say. He instead slumped into a dream like state and allowed himself to be pampered.

Tonight hadn't gone that well, but he'd received his first hand job ever and a kiss (More then one!) from someone well out of his league. Soon the moment would be over and Roger would leave him alone, so John treasured it for a bit longer. He grabbed onto Roger's wrist and brought it to see mouth for one last delicate kiss. As the bath was coming to an end, would their supposed romance be as well? That thought made his heart ache, and he could only hope it wasn't true. Roger still wasn't saying anything.

Roger was quick to help John stand up when the water cooled beyond his optimal temperature. His legs felt shaky after sitting comfortable for so long. Time had felt frozen to John since they had entered his apartment, but apparently his body disagreed with that.

"Up you get Deaky, there's a lovely soft towel awaiting to cradle your body and all good boys need to be in bed before 4 am. You might turn into a pumpkin if we don't get a move on." Roger teased.

John just nodded back, not ready to find his voice just yet. He stood awkwardly when Roger also stood up and got out of the bath, bending over to pull out the plug. John didn't deny himself admiring the blond's ass. He figured he had earned a look with the acts that they had just committed. Judging by the wriggle he sassily received, he had been caught in the act with it too. John ignored that his face lit up red with embarrassment.

His towel was grabbed off the rack and Roger pulled it around John's wet body. He rubbed slightly to get some of the water off of his body, before leaving John to also dry himself off. They were quiet, both going through the motions of getting out of the bath. John was personally getting ready for bed while just calmingly waiting for the other man to leave. Why did such wonderful things always have to come to an end?

"John let me borrow some pants, I don't feel like sleeping buff. Your apartment is pretty cold, or maybe we just spent to long in hot bath water." Roger rattles away like he hadn't just dropped some earth shattering hints. John felt his heart beat fast. 

"What do you mean sleeping buff?" He asked in a quiet voice and he watched as Roger whipped around to look at him with wide eyes.

"You want me to leave?" Roger sounded and looked a bit sad and John had to replay over the last few moments in his head. What had he done to upset the blonde?

"Well you got the bath you wanted and we both had an orgasm. What else could you possibly want with me?" John asked, generally curious why Roger was still even here. Roger was quick to march over to him and drag him into a close hug.

"Deaky, you're not just some shag. I'm not going to abandon you. I'm here because I care about you. If I wanted an easy shag I would have gone home with one of those women at the bar." Roger tried his best to explain. He sounded more desperate then John had ever heard him and John couldn't help but believe in Roger.

They pulled away from each other, but Roger didn't let John go far. Pressing forward for a light kiss to the younger mans lips. It was soft and slow kind of moment, one with just closed mouths and puckered lips. Another followed with wetness that indicated that Roger had licked his lips. John wouldn't know, he had his eyes closed from the moment Roger kissed him again.

John had this strange feeling of happiness swell up in his chest and he leaned forward to catch those lips again. Roger kiss back with practice ease. It grow more passionate with each peck, until John's hands came up to tug at Roger's hair. Towels dropped, but neither of them cared. Instead, they remained wrapped up and pushed up against one another in a warm embrace.

"I'd like if you would stay the night." John could barely believe that he managed to say that out loud. It felt good to be that courageous. 

Lips on lips that John started had them both feeling breathless. "Fuck, keep kissing me like that and I'll never leave." Roger panted out as he crowded in every closer. John could feel that already slightly interested again dick against him and he fought the urge to shudder.

"Then drop the towel and come to bed with me." John ordered. There was no losing nerve now, not with Roger seeming to be half hard against him. Not that he wanted another round or anything like that, but them going to sleep together sounded amazing. 

"Sir, yes sir! I like it when you get that courage up Deaky, so much better then crying and running away." Roger was ever the tease, but John didn't let it bother him. He might have even been slowly growing to like it.

"Just not good with crowds or people." John shot back. Unwrapping from the other and giggling as Roger tries to follow even inch he goes away. It was nice to not be the only needy one.

"You don't gotta be good with either Deak's, I'll be right there beside you the whole way." Roger reassures. He easily catches John again and dips him for a open mouthed, dramatic smooch. It's too much for the moment to remain serious, but John wouldn't have it any other way. 

John blinked at Roger and shot him a small smile. They giggle together like a pair of idiots, uncaring of anything but one another. The moment is so very real that it hurts to pull away. John still does it, because realistically he's so very tired and his legs feel a bit like mush. This could easily continue on his small, but still comfortable bed. They walked hand in hand to John's unmade bed. It looks like a nest with how many blankets and pillows are thrown about. Roger makes a sound of approval and John's heart soars.

"Next party I'll try harder." John declared more to himself then to Roger. He pulls back a blanket and fluffs up his favorite pillow like he has every other night he has spent in this apartment. After a moment he moves on and picks a pillow for Roger too, giving it the same royal treatment. He wanted Roger to be comfortable and maybe even spend the night again some time.

John situated himself on his bed and nodded upwards as a cue to Roger. They didn't bother with clothes, despite Roger's earlier joke. It was going to be warm with the two of them together in such a small space anyways. Plus, John liked the way he could feel everything as Roger pressed close to him.

"You don't have to try harder John, I know it's out of your comfort zone. Just give me a chance and I'll take care of you." Roger snuggles in close to the other, uncaring about the fact that they could feel each other's bits. 

John fought the urge to squirm; closer or away he wasn't even sure. He'd never been this close to anyone; both physically and emotionally. Certainly never laid in bed with anyone like this. A night full of firsts. It makes his heart so full and happy he thinks for a moment he might actually burst. 

John leaned closer and kissed the blonde on the lips lightly; this could actually work. A gentle tug to his body had them closer still. Roger maneuvered John around till he was plastered to the brunettes back. Despite the situation that had happened in the tub this felt like closest friendship he had ever had. People didn't like him, but Roger was a different sort.

Persistent in what he wanted and John had to soak in the fact that he wanted him. This was so different then what he expected when trying to sneak out of the bar after tonights performance. It actually felt like the performance had been such a long time ago after everything he had gone through since it. Or maybe, Roger had just really been the shining star of his night. Not the stage, the cheering, the people singing and dancing to the music they were making, but Roger and his ever persistent glow that seemed to be determined to light up John's life.

He had gained a protector and friend all in one and John found himself placing all his hopes and ambitions in the blond. It was hard not to be so invested, with how cocky and confident Roger was. This trust was a new thing for John and at this tired moment he was very happy to give. He was content with Roger's body pressed flesh up against the back of his. Semi-soft cock pressed against his back side and it just seems natural. 

In a tired move Roger's arm came up to firmly wrap around John's chest, keeping him safe and secure. John closed his eyes after he heard Roger's first quiet snore. Yeah, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
